One type of vehicle, often referred to as a light hybrid or a belt-alternator-starter (BAS) hybrid, shuts the engine off at stoplights, referred to as an autostop, and then restarts the engine using an electric motor operatively connected to the input member. Such vehicles typically employ a hydraulic pump that is directly or indirectly driven by the engine to provide hydraulic pressure to the transmission clutches and brakes. With the engine off, hydraulic pressure from the engine-driven pump is not available. When the engine is restarted, it takes some amount of time for the engine-driven pump to provide sufficient hydraulic pressure to operate the clutches and brakes. Accordingly, when the engine is off, an additional electric pump or a hydraulic accumulator is necessary to provide the hydraulic pressure necessary to maintain the transmission in a first forward gear ratio, as is required when the engine is restarted.